


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are going to sleep and Phil's hands are ice-cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Dan and Phil had just finished a long day filming and editing and choosing pictures for their book, and were ready to go to sleep. Dan was lying on his side, waiting for Phil to change and come to bed with him. 

  
Finally Phil was ready and climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers and resting his head on his pillow. Dan snuggled closer and took Phil’s hands on his own.

  
“Jesus Christ Phil! Your hands are freezing! Do you have any blood circulatory in them?!” Dan exclaimed as he started to rub them between his own hands to get them to warm up.

  
“No, I’m a vampire!” Phil answered and playfully pretended to bite Dan’s neck, but in reality pecked him there gently. 

  
“Haha, really funny Phil.” Dan faked being annoyed. “Your hands are literally ice cold! You’re so lucky that you have a warm heart and that I love you, therefore you are allowed to stay.”

  
“Really Dan? You would send me away just because I have cold hands?” Phil asked putting on a dramatical pout.

  
“Well your hands are  _really really_  cold Phil, and I’d like to be able to fall sleep without being afraid of getting frostbites from your freaking cold hands overnight.”

  
“They’re not that cold Dan” Phil said and jokingly sneaked his other hand to the back of Dan’s neck ‘to prove his point’. “See?”

  
Dan let out a shriek and backed away from Phil’s hand.

  
“PHIL! Get it off me!” he exclaimed and took Phil’s hand back to his, mainly to stop him from touching anywhere else and also to try and get it to warm a bit. 

  
Phil laughed at Dan’s reaction but didn’t want to annoy the other man anymore, at least not on that night since they really had had a long day and they were both still a bit jet-lagged. So he sneaked his other had between Dan’s hands too and snuggled to get comfier on the bed. 

  
“I’m so glad I have you to keep me warm then,” he said quietly, closing his eyes.

  
“My pleasure,” Dan replied as he closed his own eyes.

  
“Goodnight Dan.”

  
“Night night Phil.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta-ed because it's so awfully short but let me know if there's a lot of mistakes! :) English isn't my first language but I try my best! :D


End file.
